The consumer electronics marketplace is home to an endless array of electronic devices. These devices include, as just one example, set top boxes that are intended to deliver valuable content to subscribers in a secure manner. Such devices often employ security keys in the process of delivering content to the subscribers. Further improvements in content security will help drive increasing commercial success of digital content delivery to a wide range of devices.